Superheroes & Villains wear glasses?
by Me A Genius
Summary: One-Shot, mainly family fluff. Emily and Paige's daughter Alexis doesn't want to wear her glasses. Paige and Emily help Alexis feel confident of wearing glasses.


Emily and Paige are married and they have a ten year old daughter name Alexis. Alexis loves to play soccer and swim, she has Emily's personality and Paige's competitive side when it comes to sports and other games. Alexis is a sweet girl and sometimes she can be really shy.

Lately Alexis has been having trouble with her eye sight, lately her vision has been getting little blurry. It's hard for her to play soccer, read books and comic books and to see far or close. Mrs. Brown has called Emily to come to school so she can speak with her in person. Paige is at work and she couldn't make it.

''Is everything okay with Alexis?'' Emily asked.

''She isn't in any of kind of trouble I'm just worry about her.'' Mrs. Brown said.

Alexis isn't the kind of student to get into trouble all the time or give teachers a hard time. Alexis is straight A student and always respect her teachers.

''What you mean?'' Emily asked.

''Lately I noticed that Alexis has been having trouble seeing. Usually on her spelling test she always pass with a perfect score. The test we had today well she didn't do so well and her other work same thing. When I asked her to read out loud she never had a problem with it but now sometimes she misread the words a lot.'' Mrs. Brown said.

''I have been noticing Alexis has been having trouble seeing but when I ask her about it she says nothing is wrong. There are times when she sits so close to the TV and I tell her to move back.'' Emily said.

''Alexis is a sweet girl and she gets along with everyone. But I think she might need to wear glasses.'' Mrs. Brown said.

'''Thank you for telling me and we will talk to her.'' Emily said.

''Thank you for coming.'' Mrs. Brown said.

Emily leave the school with Alexis.

''I'm in trouble?'' Alexis asked.

''No you are not in trouble. She was worry about you.'' Emily said.

''About?'' Alexis said.

''I will take you to the ophthalmologist.'' Emily said.

''What is an ophthalmologist?'' Alexis asked.

''It's a doctor who helps people with their eyes. Mrs. Brown said you are having trouble seeing and thinks you need to wear glasses.'' Emily said.

''I don't need glasses and my eyes are fine.'' Alexis lied.

''Well to make sure I'm still taking you to the doctor.'' Emily said. Emily drive to the optometrist office and Alexis isn't really happy to get glasses.

They arrived at the optometrist office and Emily talk to the doctor of the problem Alexis has been having lately. Emily waits outside and she looks around and the doctor starts to check to Alexis's eyes. Then Emily called Paige to let her know what happened and Paige will be home in little bit. They hanged up and couple minutes later the doctor tell Emily that Alexis needs to wear glasses and her vision will be fine.

''Sweetie, now you get to pick your own glasses any color or style you want.'' The worker said.

''I have to?'' Alexis said looking at her mother.

''You have to because it will help you see well. Pick any style you want, okay.'' Emily said.

Alexis starts to look and she isn't sure which ones to pick. But she finally picked the glasses she wants and its transparent pink and black style. She tries it on and she can see better but she doesn't feel confident of wearing them so she takes it off. Emily got sunglasses and she pays her sunglasses and Alexis's glasses and they go home.

In her room Alexis hide her glasses and Emily tries to explain why she needs them. But Alexis is not listening and still doesn't want to wear them, Emily can tell that her daughter doesn't feel confident wearing them. Alexis hides in her room and Emily waits for Paige to come home.

Paige finally came home and Emily tell her what happened.

''She doesn't feel confident wearing them. I explained to her why she needs to wear them but she mostly told me that Batman doesn't wear glasses so why she has to. I didn't know what to say now she is in her room.'' Emily said.

''I think have an idea.'' Paige said.

''What is it?'' Emily said.

''Come on I will show you.'' Paige said.

Emily follow Paige to their room and Paige takes out her comic books from her secret hiding place. Then Paige starts to show Emily the heroes and villains that wear glasses.

''I think this will help Alexis feel confident wearing glasses.'' Paige said.

''I had no idea some do wear glasses. I think she will be happy to know that, we should tell her now." Emily said.

''Yeah let's do it now.'' Paige said.

Paige and Emily go to their daughter's room and they sit next to her.

''Why you don't want to wear glasses?'' Paige asked.

''I don't need glasses because Batman don't wear them. I don't want people to call me names.'' Alexis said.

''You need to wear them because it will help you to see well. There are people who wear glasses and they like it. There are superheroes and villains who do wear glasses.'' Emily said.

''Really?'' Alexis said.

''Yes they are so many of them. Here are the comic books of them, did you know Barbara Gordon who is batgirl that she wear glasses and her friends don't make fun of her. Here is a picture of her wearing them.'' Paige said.

Paige show her a picture of Barbara Gordon wearing glasses and she with Oracle's Birds of Prey.

''I didn't know that.'' Alexis said.

''When wears the batgirl outfit she takes off her glasses so she won't lose or break them. Her dad use glasses too also his son James Gordon Jr. he wears glasses and he is the bad guy.'' Emily said.

''Wow.'' Alexis said surprised.

''Beast from the X-Men he wears glasses and he is strong guy. Nobody makes fun of him and he is okay of wearing glasses but he doesn't wear them when he fights.'' Paige said.

''Friends don't hurt each other by making fun of them. If they keep making fun of you then they are not your friends. Friends always support each other. There other female superheroes who wear glasses.'' Paige said.

''Like who?'' Alexis said.

''Heather McNeil Hudson took over the leadership of Alpha Flight following the death of her husband Guardian, through the use of his Battle Suit. After her husband was revived and resumed the role of Guardian, Heather became the Vindicator and continued to be a member of Alpha Flight. She wears glasses and she worked with Wolverine.'' Paige said.

Paige show her the comic book of Heather McNeil and the other heroes she is with. Emily and Paige start to see Alexis is smiling that other heroes wear glasses and she never knew that.

''Felicity Smoak she wears glasses and she always helps the arrow and her other friends. She doesn't have super powers but she is very intelligent and knows how to hack into computers.'' Emily said.

''Mr. Freeze from Batman, Doctor Octopus from Spider-Man and Harley Quinn before meeting the Joker she used to wear glasses. They never had a problem wearing glasses because it helps them to see. If they didn't had glasses well they wouldn't do a lot of stuff they do. Clark Kent and Kara Zor-El aren't the only two superhero that wears glasses.'' Paige said.

''I didn't know that. I'm happy there are more good guys and bad guys wear glasses.'' Alexis said and she hug her mothers.

''You can keep the comic books, sweetie. Always remember glasses doesn't define who you are, you become the person who you want to be in life.'' Emily said.

''Yeah, she is right. Can I see the glasses you picked?'' Paige asked and Alexis nods.

Alexis puts on the glasses and she smiles at them.

''You look beautiful, sweetie.'' Paige said and she kiss Alexis's head.

''Can you see well?'' Emily asked.

''I can see better and clear.'' Alexis said.

''That's good to know. How about we go out to eat pizza?'' Paige said.

''I can have milkshake too?'' Alexis asked.

''Yes, you can. Go get ready and we will leave in little bit.'' Emily said.

Alexis puts her comic books on the night stand then puts on her shoes. Emily kiss Paige and they smile at each other. They leave the house together and Paige starts to drive to the pizza shop. Alexis hasn't taken off her new glasses and she can't stop smiling because there are heroes and villains who wear glasses like her.


End file.
